Search for a star
by fallen.star1
Summary: What would it be like if someone other than Syaoran et all had liked Sakura?


There once was a little boy who wanted a star.  
And to keep it for his very own.  
So every night, he would open the window to his room and   
reach out his hands, and he would try to grasp at those   
twinkling lights that hung in the perfect, blue-black evening sky.  
He could see those them in his mind's eye, so bright and shining.   
And if he just stretched his hand out farther he could almost reach   
them.  
  
So the boy would stretch both arms out of his window.  
And try to hold onto those stars in the sky.  
It would grow very late, and eventually, he would fall asleep.  
Only to be found by his family the next morning, asleep at the edge   
of the window, both arms hanging over the side of the sill.  
  
Silly boy! his mother would exclaim. What do you think you're doing?  
His father would chuckle, and say, Aren't you a little old for   
that, son?  
The boy would shake his head furiously. Nuh-uh.   
Well, no more staying up late nights for you! his mother would   
declare. You'll catch your death of cold!  
And his father would laugh and sweep the little boy up into his   
arms while his mother smoothed away the messy hair away from his   
face.  
  
But he still thought of those stars in the sky.  
  
And every night, he would still try to touch those beautiful,   
shimmering pricks of light.  
  
And every morning he would be gently scolded by his parents.  
  
And life went on for the little boy in this way for many, many years.  
  
His life got busier as he grew older; school and friends were   
particularly demanding on his time and energy, but every night, the   
boy would still throw open his windows and gaze out at those stars   
twinkling in the distance, against the darkening velvet skies.  
And he still wished for a star.  
That he could keep for his very own.  
And it wouldn't matter if he couldn't keep it for a long period of   
time.  
If just for a moment, he would be happy.  
  
A few more years passed.  
And the boy grew to be a young man.  
With many a female admirer.  
But the boy patiently waited for the arrival of his star.  
And one day the star appeared.  
  
The minute the boy saw her, he knew.  
Those deep green eyes. That sweet smile. The unconscious grace in   
which she did everything.  
And the boy fell quite in love with her.  
Because she was the star he was waiting for.  
  
The star laughed with him and was his friend.  
And the boy was happy.  
And every night he would open his windows and stare up at the shining   
lights dotting the heavens, and he was sure she was doing the same thing.  
And for this moment, he was happy.  
  
One day, another appeared to one side of the star.  
Tall and glaring, this one was seemed the exact opposite of the laughing, light-hearted star.  
But the star cared about the feelings of this other.  
And the boy was confused.  
He wondered about the star and this other boy, who made him feel out of   
place and alone.  
But the star told him they were still friends.  
And the boy was happy.  
  
The star smiled at him and was his friend.  
And the boy was content.  
And every night he would open his windows and look up into the   
star-filled evening sky, and think of his own star who was doing the   
same thing at the same moment.  
And for this moment, he was happy.  
  
But the tall and glaring other was unhappy.  
  
And one day the star came up to the boy and told him they could no   
longerbe friends.  
  
Why? the boy asked her.  
The other is unhappy, she replied.  
But I am unhappy also, said the boy.  
I am sorry, she offered.  
  
Tears of sadness filled her dark green eyes, and the boy felt his heart   
break.  
His lungs constricted tightly and for a moment the boy had trouble   
breathing.  
  
Are you okay, she asked the boy.  
How can you ask me something like that, the boy wondered silently.  
No, I'm not, he replied.  
The star took a step back, her hand over her heart.  
I'm sorry, she said. And turning, she ran away, footsteps light   
against the concrete.  
  
The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
The hammering of his heart thrummed in his ears, and the only thing   
he could picture behind his eyelids was the sight of her running away   
from him.  
His heart ached; he bent down and clutched at his chest in hopes of   
easing it.  
  
It did not seem to go away.  
  
So the boy walked home.  
And sat in the middle of his room, eyes closed.  
Waiting for evening to come.  
  
As the first pin-points of light began to appear, the boy was found   
standing atop the roof of his house.  
Gazing once again at those sparkling lamps that illuminated the   
sleeping world with its low and steady light.  
  
The boy thought of the star.  
And of the tall, glaring other.  
And his mouth tasted like ashes.  
And his emotions churned in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Such a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
Weeping, he smiled lazily.  
Gazing at the twinkling stars overhead, the boy thought of the star   
smiling and laughing with him.  
She was his friend.  
Even if for a short while.  
  
Lifting up his arms towards the darkened sky, the boy leaned backwards.  
And let himself fall through the air.  
  
One last look at the stars. His star.  
And the boy was happy.  
  
-Author's notes-  
Well, hopefully you can just guess what the boy's done with himself.  
It's sad really, and it almost makes me wish for some *other* boy to   
come along and snag Sakura away. And mind you, someone really worth-  
while! ^^ I like S+S as much as anyone else does, but there's just   
so much of it, it almost makes me wish for more alternate pairings!  
Anyways. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
